dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bern Unit/Bern Unit - Fire and Ice
One would not think that heading to the streets of Gotham City would be where someone “takes a break from things” but considering where Bern has been in the last few months, Gotham seemed like a welcomed change of scenery. Bern made his way out of the East End Police Station and set foot onto the dark streets of the city. It was raining….again, but the drops of water were somewhat refreshing to him. Taking a few moments to scope out the activity, Bern took a few deep breathes of the “fresh Gotham air” and made his way to sky for a better view of things. Making his ways through the skies Bern set atop one of the building that gave him a clear view of the city. Shifting his gaze from the sky line and streets of the city to the clouds he came to feel a whole lot smaller but not in a bad way, in a way that suggested “I’m not in this by myself”. It had been a long time since Bern felt connected to anything or to anyone. Sitting atop the building he looked down on Gotham and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, the rain falling over him. From under the mask he wore, Bern cracked a small smile as a slight sense of peace coated him. He sat down on the ledge of the building and took in the sights and sounds of the city; cars on the streets, people walking along the sidewalks, sirens of the police cars, the lights of the buildings, the bat signal in the sky and the moonlight trying to break through the clouds that never seem to leave the city. Bern sits there and drifts into what seems like a distance memory; “Bernard, wait right there”. Bernard’s mother called out to him as he ran down the sidewalk with excitement as he approached the ticket window of the movie theatre. “Mom, hurry, we are going to miss it”. His mother smiled and shook her head, “No we aren’t, don’t you worry”. Bernard had waited for what felt like years to see the new Booster Gold movie, they always made him laugh. Bernard and his mother made their way into the theatre and he hunkered down into the seat with his popcorn and soda. It was in those moments and ones like it that he felt like all was right in the world. Despite the crime and chaos that sometimes plagued the city, it was in the times he was able to become lost in the worlds of those who stood like champions against the wrongs of the world and fought for the little man that he felt most alive. Bernard’s mother, a single professional woman who worked as a para-legal for an area law office was all Bernard had known to be good in this world. She was there for him and made sure that he kept on the right track in life. She was a loving woman who never raised a hand to him but let him know when she did not approve of the choices that he made and held him accountable for those choices. ''The movie screen played on and as a young Bernard sat in awe to the heroes who stood like giants on the screen, the picture shifted into an image of an older Bernard now 20 years old sitting in his cluttered room and his mother stands over him. No words can be heard in this scene but it is clear that tempers are flaring. Bernard jumps to his feet and shoves his mother, she falls to the ground and looks up at him in shock “Get out”, her lips can be read clear as the headline of the Daily Planet front page. Bernard, coursing with frustration, all be it misdirected frustration does so and walks out of the house. That was the last time in a long time that Bernard saw his mother.''The haze of his daydream faded as a stronger that normal chill filled the air around him. Bern could actually see his breath at this time. “What the……” he said. From behind him he hears an unfamiliar female voice “hey there hot stuff”. Bern stands up and turns towards the stranger to find a surprisingly attractive woman standing there. “Uh...Hi….do I know you?” Bern shaking off the last bits of haze from his daydream. “Unfortunately not yet” said the woman “the name is Killer Frost but you can call me Caitlin”. Bern scratched his head a moment “Don’t supers usually do that the other way around, asking people to refer to them by their mantle name?” Frost laughed a bit “Brains and brawn, I like you”. Bern introduced himself….both names. Conflicting emotions washed over Bern in this moment, first being that it was hard to deny that this Killer Frost lady was attractive but what caused the dissonance in his head was that he knew she was what one might call a “super villain” but was not too familiar with her. “Look big guy, I am out hear all alone and am looking for someone to offer me a little company” Frost began slinking over to Bern “and I think that you might been the guy to help me with that”, her hand reached out and fell on Bern’s shoulder. Steam rose from where the two made contact and Frost seemed to wince in slight enjoyment of this. Bern removed her hand gently “Look….Frost….I’m flattered really, but I don’t think things would work out the way you want them too”. Frost smirked and a chill fell over Bern again “And how do I want things to work out?” Bern swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he was not expecting the retort from the icy beauty. “Seriously, I’m flattered, really but I got baggage, stuff that I don’t need to be dragging into anyone else’s life. It gets messy.” Frost, not seeming to take no for answer slinked back towards him and placed her hands on his shoulders, steam rising from the touch, “Berny my dear, I think you and I would do wonders for each other” . Frost lifts his mask slightly and Bern being oddly intrigued allows. She peers up at him and smirks “I thought I was supposed to be the cold one around here. You have got a lot of ice around that heart of yours. All that fire and smoke, you are just as cold as I am, aren't you”. Bern, not really being able to offer much of an argument in the way of any contradictory information just stood there frozen from her touch in a pleasurable way, he hadn’t had any intimate contact is quite a while. Frost sensing his guard lowering leaned in and kissed the lava skinned brute. Bern was complete taken by surprise and seemingly unconsciously kissed her back. Steam seemed to surround the two. While the wave of excitement coursed through him, Bern was met with an image of a face from his past. It was Miranda, but she was not herself, she was on fire and reaching out to him. A faint cry for help could be heard. Bern’s eyes shot open and shoved Frost away. She wiped her lips and smirked at him “I like when they play rough”. Bern pulled his mask down and looked at Frost “listen, I gotta go……I’m….a little…confused….”. She looks at Bern as the steam clears away “Sure thing hot stuff, you go do what you need to and I’ll be right here. Don’t keep a bad girl waiting now.” Bern shook his head a little to collecting himself and took off to the skies towards his base. Making his way down the steps into the factory building he threw his gear off of him a piece at time, the sounds of the gear hitting the walls rang through the halls. Bern sat down at a table and placed his hands in his head “why are the hot ones always psycho villains??” Bern pulled a drawer open and grabs a bottle from it. He placed the bottle on the desk and stared at it. Bern just stared at it, afraid to close his eyes and have the haunting memory of her return again. He grabbed the bottle and held it. The ticking of the clock echoed through the halls of the building, time passed and passed. “No…..not today….” And he puts the bottle back. ~to be continued~ Category:Blog posts